Adventures of the Golden State
by Ashynarr
Summary: Under much protest and complaint, I've decided that since I have nowhere else to put these, I'm going to share some of my state OC drabbles to see how people like them. Mostly focused on California, but will feature other states.


Adventures of the Golden State (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Under much protest and complaint, I've decided that since I have nowhere else to put these, I'm going to share some of my state OC drabbles to see how people like them. Mostly focused on California, but will feature other states.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: State OCs, slight AmeCan in this chapter

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The first thing she remembers is the ocean.

There was sand between her toes, warmed by the summer sun overhead. The water in front of her lapped deep blue against the sands, its cool spray blown softly into her face by the welcome breeze. Above her, several birds cried out as they rode seaside winds across the clear blue sky.

In the distance, she saw a plume of water come up out of the water. Curious, she stepped forward only to jump back as the water hit her feet, chilling her. She watched more plumes of water from there, barely making out something moving in the water far from shore, until they finally stopped.

Eventually she turned away, looking behind her. Sand dunes rose well above her head as they went inland, before the crest of the hill made anything past impossible to see from where she stood. Well, that was easy enough to fix. Her feet made little sound on the sands as she scrambled for the top of the hill, her plain white dress picking up stains along the way.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Mr. America?" California asked from the doorway, drawing Alfred's attention away from the letters he'd received from his boss concerning the newly claimed territory he'd just won, including the little one before him now.

"I told you to call me Alfred," He replied in Spanish, turning to her with a soft smile. He'd learned to hide his grimase at how small she'd been when he'd finally gotten a good look at her, and wondered again what could drive Mexico to do such a cruel thing to a kid, human or not. "What is it?"

The territory bit her lip, rocking on her feet. "I never gave you something for all the food you gave me."

Alfred shook his head. "I told you, you're one of my responsibilities now, and what kind of caretaker would I be if I didn't look after you?"

California dipped her head. "The Fathers at the missions taught me to always pay back for whatever I got, though, so that's what I'm doing."

With that she pulled a small bundle out from behind her, stepping forward and pressing it into his hands before backing away skittishly.

"I can't take this-" Alfred started.

"Please, Mr. America, you've done so much for me." She pleaded. "I've been keeping it all for a long time, but I think you should have it."

The Nation sighed, figuring that whatever small trinket she had wasn't worth the effort of fighting her over. Instead he carefully opened up the pouch, sticking a hand in and pausing when he felt the small objects at the bottom. Rocks?

He pulled one out, not even bothering to hide his shock when it glinted in the lantern light. Not daring to believe, he gently pressed, swallowing when the soft metal indented under the pressure. Alfred looked back to the bag, then to California, who was nervously waiting for his reply.

"Is… everything in this bag this stuff?"

California nodded. "It's all I had down here with me, but I have lots more up north."

Alfred swallowed again. "How much?"

"Lots," California frowned for a second in thought. "I almost always find some when I'm getting water from the rivers up north, and I like to collect the bigger pieces."

The Nation was now thinking very rapidly. "Do you think you could show me?"

She blinked. "Sure, if you like. I mean, if you aren't too busy…"

"My boss won't mind me taking a few days off," Alfred promised with a smile.

Definitely not if what he was daring to hope was in fact true.

~0~0~

Several days later found them up by the large bay, the territory leading him along a river with a bounce in her step.

"You just need to dig a bit to get them out of the sand, because they sink." She instructed with all the authority her eight year old appearence allowed. To showcase, she got on her knees on the bank, ignoring the dirt and mud getting onto her dress in favor of digging her hands into the river sand. A few moments of sifting it had her grinning in triumph as she held up a small nugget, presenting it to the Nation with ease. "See? It's easy!"

Alfred could hardly believe his luck at this point. "Can I try?"

"Uhuh!" She scooted over unnecessarily, allowing him to tug his gloves off and tuck them into his belt before repeating her actions, taking somewhat longer before managing to unearth his own authentic piece of gold.

Examining the piece in the afternoon sun, he considered his options, finally turning to the territory with a new glint in his eye. "How'd you feel about some new people coming to settle? Do you think you could show them this trick too?"

California blinked up at him owlishly. "I think so… why?"

Alfred looked back to the gold in his hand, which matched the weight carefully tucked into his carrier bag. "Because I have a feeling a few people are going to be interested in this stuff…"

California giggled. "Well I know that much, Mr. America - Mr. Spain was really interested in gold too."

Alfred turned to her sharply. "You know what this stuff is?"

California smiled. "It was one of the reasons Mr. Spain was out here in the first place. He showed me what gold looked like the one time he came by while I was with Mexico and big brother Texas. I didn't have any gold then, and I didn't want Mexico to know I had it, but you seem nice, so I think you should know."

"I-" Alfred shook his head, grinning just a bit. "You're a crafty little thing, aren't you?"

She merely smiled up at him. "Well I hafta be if I wanna take care of myself."

Alfred wasn't sure whether to be happy with that thought or not. But at the least, it meant he finally had something truly of value. He gently ruffled her hair, smiling bemusedly.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" He asked rhetorically. "I wonder what else you have just waiting for me to find."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Mr. Bonnefoy," Isabel greeted with a smile, holding out a hand. "It's nice to see you again."

"Ms. Gomez," Francis greeted in turn, shaking her hand before turning it to plant a kiss. "You're looking as radiant as always."

"Thank you," She grinned. "Though Alfred would probably be upset if he heard you say that."

"He seems to feel I have no self-control," Francis sniffed disdainfully. "I know I taught him better than that."

Isabel tilted her head back in mock thought. "You can always blame Arthur for that, I guess."

"Oh, believe me, I do."

The State shook her head, grinning. "Shall we get going? I have the reservations set for a half hour from now, and I've sure you'll enjoy the venue."

"Thoughtful as always," Francis thanked, stepping beside her as they enjoyed the late afternoon atmosphere. "Though that makes me wonder where you got your manners from, since I doubt Alfred taught you."

"You'd be surprised," She laughed. "He's not great, but he taught me enough, and I rest I picked up on my own. You're the one I practice with most, especially after you started visiting to try out my vintages."

"I can't help myself, I'm afraid - you have a talent for the craft almost matching my own, and you know a few things about fashion, as well." Francis sighed dramatically. "Oh, if only you weren't his, I would adopt you in an instant to bring out your full potential."

"Says the guy who rated mine better than his own on the last blind test," Isabel shot back. "And I'm happy being one of Al's states, so don't start getting ideas."

"I have no idea what you mean, my dear," The Nation replied innocently, a quirk to his smile. "Though your loyalty is admirable."

"What can I say? He made me rich and famous, and you just can't beat that."

"Far too true," Francis agreed. "I fear to think what you'd do as a full Nation."

Isabel smiled innocently, echoing Francis' earlier words. "I have no idea what you mean."

Francis laughed cheerfully. "Of course you don't."

She grinned, before pointing to his side. "That's our stop."

He looked the place over, nodding. "Lovely as always."

"I try."

They entered, quickly being ushered to their seats and brought a bottle of red wine. They forwent conversation for a bit to enjoy the bottle, each rolling the first sip across their tongues before swallowing.

"A good year, I see."

"Hmm," Isabel agreed, taking another sip. "I think this is the same year you liked so much. Same tang."

"Possibly," Francis replied neutrally.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Normally when California noticed a potential match in the making, she didn't do too much to hide the fact that she was interested in helping things along, as it were. Certainly, her methods weren't perfect, but as New Jersey and Texas or Maine and Minnesota could attest, she was rather good at what she did.

In this case, though, a more thoughtful approach was needed.

Firstly, because Alfred was one of the people involved, and if he found out she was trying to help him get his man, she'd end up in time out for the rest of the millenium probably.

Secondly, it involved Matthew. And if Alfred found out she was getting involved in _his_ lovelife -

Some things were best left not thought about.

But that came back to what, exactly, she was going to do. She damn well knew she wasn't making up the looks they sent each other sometimes, and there was no doubt those two idiots would misinterpret any gestures made towards themselves as brotherly and not in its true intended spirit.

Really, and everyone thought _she_ was oblivious. (Cali deliberately ignored the fact that she fostered that image herself.)

California thought about recruiting the other states and provinces, before dismissing it out of hand. None of them, not even New Jersey, had the same appreciation for romance and happily ever afters as she did, and there was the risk of more mouths meaning more chances of getting into huge trouble down the line.

No, she needed help from someone with a lot more experience in this issue - one who, if caught, could accept the blame much more easily than any pseudo-Nation could.

She pulled out her phone, quickly checking the time in France to make sure it wasn't too obscenely early or late there before quick-dialing the same Nation that had taught her the art of l'amour in the first place.

"Hallo?"

"Hey, Mr. Bonnefoy, I was wondering if you could help me with something…"

~0~0~

"Are you sure this'll work?" California asked some time later, frowning thoughtfully. Inside the restaurant, the two were idly conversing over their dinners, both flushed pink across the cheeks.

"Of course, my dear," France preened lightly. "You doubt my teachings now?"

"No, it's not that," She denied. "It's just that I'm worried they'll find it too… fancy."

"There's no such thing." The Nation sniffed, though there was a slight grin. "I know the boys would prefer something a little more plain - though I can't imagine why - but I feel putting them in a nicer atmosphere with no interruptions might at least encourage them to start thinking about it."

The State nodded, understanding dawning. "Get their hopes up, so they're more likely to take the next step on their own. But if they back off, this'll all go south faster than you can say 'oh shit'."

"That's why we're going to encourage that step before they lose their nerves again."

"How?" California frowned again, mind working furiously.

France tilted his head to her. "I figured I would leave that to you, since you know them better than I in this instance, I feel."

She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, mumbling as she ran through scenarios. Definitely nothing flashy or overly public - for all they were extroverts they were surprisingly shy about romance - probably Arthur's fault again - and would probably be more comfortable discussing their feelings away from nosy family and friends.

Still, she needed the power of partial anonymity if she wanted to be able to provide the push, and that meant she had to be available with a reasonable excuse -

Wait, wasn't Matt's Thanksgiving celebration coming up soon? And she knew they prefered to keep that to their direct family as opposed to Alfred's. Sure, she wouldn't be there, but Francis would…

"You know Matthew's Thanksgiving celebration?"

Francis smiled as the plan started to dawn on him as well. "I am aware of it, yes. Please continue."

"Well…"

~0~0~

Texas looked both awed and a bit afraid.

"Alright, I'll bite, how'd you manage this one?"

California smiled innocently, turning to her cousin. "I don't know what you mean - it was Mr. Bonnefoy who encouraged them, not me."

The larger State snorted. "Yeah, and I'm a donkey's uncle. You had something to do with them getting over their dance around each other, which let me tell you is a relief after seeing their puppy eyes all the time. Was I ever that bad?"

California thought back to when New Jersey and Texas first started dating. "Yes."

Texas flipped her off, scowling half-heartedly when she just laughed good naturedly in response.

"Aw, c'mon, you know you love me for getting you two together. And you did ask, you know."

He huffed, turning back to the two Nations now teasingly bumping hips while they cooked the massive dinner meant to feed all sixty something people in the house. His nose scrunched, head shaking in exasperation, before he turned back to his younger cousin. "I won't say nothin' about this to him, but I'm not covering for you if either of them finds out, ya hear?"

"That's all I ask for, Sammy." She grinned, bumping his shoulder with her fist.

"By the way, did France ever tell you exactly how he got them to talk?" Texas asked, frowning suddenly.

"Actually, no. I figured he just wanted it to keep it a surprise." She frowned as well, turning back to the kitchen just as Alfred turned around.

The Nation looked at her, and California suddenly got a bad feeling, only enhanced by the frown she saw him sporting. She was fairly certain she could borrow Virginia's car and make it to the airport in time to get away, and it wasn't like Alfred could ground her if she was hiding in Europe, right?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: I honestly can't believe I'm posting state OC drabbles. Usually those mark the realm of a more... inexperienced writer, but here I am, actually writing and posting these on ffnet (though with much complaint on my part). Most of these are colab in part with kittens-everywhere, who is also on this site and needs a lot of encouragement to get through grad school and get back to work on her awesome Jersey Devil story!

(PS: Go to my fave author's list, go to her PM, and send her really nice messages. And don't mention I sent you.)


End file.
